Today's sophisticated SoC (System on Chip) designs are rapidly evolving and nearly doubling in size with each generation. Indeed, complex designs have nearly exceeded 50 million gates. This complexity, combined with the use of devices in industrial and mission-critical products, has made complete design verification an essential element in the semiconductor development cycle. Ultimately, this means that every chip designer, system integrator, and application software developer must focus on design verification.
Hardware emulation provides an effective way to increase verification productivity, speed up time-to-market, and deliver greater confidence in the final SoC product. Even though individual intellectual property blocks may be exhaustively verified, previously undetected problems appear when the blocks are integrated within the system. Comprehensive system-level verification, as provided by hardware emulation, tests overall system functionality, IP subsystem integrity, specification errors, block-to-block interfaces, boundary cases, and asynchronous clock domain crossings. Although design reuse, intellectual property, and high-performance tools all help by shortening SoC design time, they do not diminish the system verification bottleneck, which consumes 60-70% of the design cycle. As a result, designers can implement a number of system verification strategies in a complementary methodology including software simulation, simulation acceleration, hardware emulation, and rapid prototyping. But, for system-level verification, hardware emulation remains a favorable choice due to superior performance, visibility, flexibility, and accuracy.
A short history of hardware emulation is useful for understanding the emulation environment. Initially, software programs would read a circuit design file and simulate the electrical performance of the circuit very slowly. To speed up the process, special computers were designed to run simulators as fast as possible. IBM's Yorktown “simulator” was the earliest (1982) successful example of this—it used multiple processors running in parallel to run the simulation. Each processor was programmed to mimic a logical operation of the circuit for each cycle and may be reprogrammed in subsequent cycles to mimic a different logical operation. This hardware ‘simulator’ was faster than the current software simulators, but far slower than the end-product ICs. When Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGAs) became available in the mid-80's, circuit designers conceived of networking hundreds of FPGAs together in order to map their circuit design onto the FPGAs and the entire FPGA network would mimic, or emulate, the entire circuit. In the early 90's the term “emulation” was used to distinguish reprogrammable hardware that took the form of the design under test (DUT) versus a general purpose computer (or work station) running a software simulation program.
Soon, variations appeared. Custom FPGAs were designed for hardware emulation that included on-chip memory (for DUT memory as well as for debugging), special routing for outputting internal signals, and for efficient networking between logic elements. Another variation used custom IC chips with networked single bit processors (so-called processor based emulation) that processed in parallel and usually assumed a different logic function every cycle.
Physically, a hardware emulator resembles a large server. Racks of large printed circuit boards are connected by backplanes in ways that facilitate a particular network configuration. A workstation connects to the hardware emulator for control, input, and output.
Before the emulator can emulate a DUT, the DUT design must be compiled. That is, the DUT's logic must be converted (synthesized) into code that can program the hardware emulator's logic elements (whether they be processors or FPGAs). Also, the DUT's interconnections must be synthesized into a suitable network that can be programmed into the hardware emulator. The compilation is highly emulator specific and can be time consuming.
There are many different physical parameters associated with an emulator environment, such as which board types are plugged into the emulator and where they are plugged in, what are the temperatures on the boards, what are the board failure rates, etc. Prior to compiling a design and trying to run it in an emulator, such physical parameters are helpful to have an understanding if the emulator can accept and emulate the design. Yet, there is not a known way to view such physical parameters in an effective manner. Particularly, there is not known a way to view such physical parameters in real time in a graphical user interface while the emulator is emulating a design.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an emulator environment with the ability to view physical parameters associated with the emulator.